


Resolve

by captainpixie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpixie/pseuds/captainpixie
Summary: The Brotherhood is born anew, the creed lives on.Callum's thoughts just before he takes his leap of faith at the end of the movie.





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> I love the games and I also really loved the movie. I wish they'd explore it more but alas we'll just have to wait and see on that score. Anyways this scene has been running around in my head for a while so here it is, finally typed up. I am dyslexic so spelling and grammar is hit and miss, but I think it's ok :)

Resolve.

That's what it boils down to the resolve to fight, to push threw and exceed your limit's. Thats what Callum Lynch finally had. Not faith nor belief or religion but resolve in it's purest form.

Staring out across the London skyline Callum knew that his life was now just starting anew. For so long he'd been directionless, a sense of hollowness inside of himself, driving him towards his own destruction but now, now he had a direction, a corse to which he could point himself towards.

The brotherhood needed to be rebuilt anew, he, Lin and Moussa were only an army of 3, nowhere near enough the numbers they needed yet each had beside them their own ancestor, each with a new direction in life. He was their leader by unspoken agreement, the one to lead the new brotherhood into the future, to continue the fight against an order that was all powerful, all knowing, all seeing.

Alan Rikkin hadn't seen him coming, nobody had, not even Callum himself.

There was allot to do and no time to do it in but the Apple was safe for the moment, but only a moment.

Aguilar still hovered around Callum's line of site, silent and watchful in the background. The bleed effect was still in effect and none of the 3 assassin's knew if it was permanent or not, but in an odd way Callum took comfort in the silent figure, a guide and teacher who spoke little but demanded much from his descendant. He wasn't a ghost, but yet again he was more than a memory, independent in his thoughts and action's, he was a person in every sense of the world yet only real to Callum himself.

Lin had suggested and Moussa had agreed with her that they needed to find other's like themselves, other decedents of the Brotherhood if they were to stand a chance against the Templar's and for that they would need access to the machine, They would most likely have to steal or build one themselves, there was also the small matter of Rikkin's daughter to be dealt with as well, so many thing's to do, to organise but for now the night was just beginning, the sirens of police cars a distant echo in the never ending melody of the city.

Stepping up to the edge of the building, Callum looked down into the street's, his arms spread wide as he leapt towards his future. The Creed would live on threw him and others like him.

Tonight the Brotherhood was born anew.


End file.
